


Hospitals, Heartbreak, and Hankering

by junkyreen (orphan_account)



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Im probably forgetting things, Lots of kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Sasha likes Jax. Yes, they're dating. No, Jax doesn't really like Sasha. He's only dating Sasha because he doesn't know Miles likes him. But one day after bringing Miles the hospital, Jax finds himself in quite the situation.





	

Jax bumped his knee up and down. Situations like these stressed him out. A lot. Sasha sat next to him, trying to calm him down.  
But it was no use, Jax was too worried that something else would happen to Miles and he wouldn't be okay. If that happened, Jax wouldn't know what to do with himself. He wouldn't know how to live.  
He nervously bounced his leg and looked around the waiting room, desperately looking for something to distract him from Mile's current situation. He stopped looking around the room when I felt a hand on his knee.

'Oh yeah,' he thought, 'Sasha. My boyfriend.'

Jax felt the guilt wash over him as he turned to look at the other man who had a soft and reassuring smile on his face.

"Everything's going to be okay, Mile's is going to be fine."

Jax nodded and spoke up, "I know you don't know Mile's and need to practice, you can go if you want."

Sasha nodded and stood up, muttering a small thank you. Jax smiled as much as he could as he left.  
Jax took out his phone, swiping through all of his phone screens before shutting it off again. As much as he tried, nothing could distract him.  
A doctor stepped into the room with a clipboard.

"Anyone here for Miles Lennox?"

Jax immediately stood up at this, followed by Alya. Mile's parents could't get to the hospital so it was just the two teenagers. Jax rushed over to the doctor, eager to know if he was going to be okay.

"He should be okay, and will be able to be discharged in a few hours. Just make sure he actually eats so this doesn't happen again." The doctor said, smiling softly, "You can visit him now as well, room 214."

With that, the doctor walked off to do some other doctor-y thing.  
Jax immediately went to the elevator and pressed floor two. The entire time he was anxiously tapping his foot.  
As soon as the elevator doors where open, he was out and looking for room 214.  
When he found it, he was at ease. Miles was okay.

"Hey pretty boy, how you doing?" Had asked, knowing he didn't have much time until Alya was going to be here.

"Well, considering I'm in the hospital, okay," Mile's joked.

Jax went to grab the other boys hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Before Alya gets here, I want to tell you that I'll be taking you home this time. Alya always gets to and I want to make sure my best but is okay for once."

Miles nodded and smiled. He opened his mouth to say something when Alya walked in. Jax let go of Miles hand and stepped aside, knowing Alya would be the one holding Mile's hand now.

"Gosh, Jax, you couldn't have waited a few seconds so we went up together?" Alya questioned while walking over to Miles to hug and kiss him on the cheek. Jax cringed only a little bit. "And you, Miles. You gotta take care of yourself. You had me so worried!"

"Sorry," Miles said, looking past Alya so he could see Jax sitting in a chair. Jax made a face, kicking Alya which made Miles smile.

Alya looked back at Jax and rolled his eyes at him, Jax shrugging his shoulders and smiling. Alya turned her head and continues to ramble to Miles about something.  
This made Jax bored, so he ended up looking right at Miles and lettung his imagination run wild. Which consisted of Jax and Miles kissing, a little bit of cuddling and make just hanging out but in a romantic kind of way.  
And, once again, there was that wave of guilt as Jax remembered Sasha. Had really hated himself for what he was doing to the dancer. It was such a terrible thing to do, lead someone on just so you had a small distraction from who you really like.  
Jax snapped out of it when a nurse crossed through his line of vision.

"Alright, all the tests we took show that Miles is stable and is able to leave whenever he likes. We contacted his parents and they said that since they aren't here they are okay with either Jax or Alya taking him home."

After the nurse left Jax smiled at Miles. "Alright bro, let's go!"

After everything was sorted out and Miles was ready, the two boys left the hospital together in fits of laughter. Jax opened the passenger door and vowed to Miles, shuffling his giggles.

"Why thank you, sir," Mile's said, getting into the car and buckling up.

Jax closed the door and got into the driver side, turning the car on. He buckled himself up before putting his hand on the shifter and smiling at Miles.

If Jax was honest, it was a miricale that He got his drivers licence in the first place. Not that he was an extremely bad driver, he just forgot to turn his blinker on here and there, went a little past the speed limit on occasion, and maybe he ran a couple red lights. But despite that, he was good.  
He laughed as the wind blew in his ears and glanced at Miles, who was grinning to his ears, for a second. Jax slowly eased on the brakes so they slowed down and turned into a main road.

"Hey Miles, wanna get some food?" Jax asked, able to use his regular voice now that the wind wasn't as loud.

"Sure! Wendey's?"

Jax nodded at Miles's suggestion, speeding up a little bit so they would get there faster.

Once they got to the Wendy's, Jax cruised up to the ordering station.

"The usual, I assume?" Jax asked, one hand on the steering wheel and the other out the window. He looked at Miles as the other man have him a nod.

"Wendy's, how may I take your order?"

Jax teared his gaze away from Miles and spoke up. "Uh, yeah can I get one whopper, a ten piece chicken nuggets, large fry, a medium root beer, and a medium coke, please." Jax watched as the items appeared on the screen in front of him.

"Will that be all?"

Jax smiled after checking everything over. "Yep! Thank you."

"Alright, that will be $20.45 at the second window."

Pulling his foot off the brake, Jax eased into the second window. Once he stopped, he got out a twenty and a one.  
It only took five minutes for them to receive their food. Once Jax gave the bags to Miles and out the drinks in their respected cup holders, he took off. Jax had decided before they had gotten to Wendy's that they were going to hang out at a field while they ate. The feild wasn't really their place, not yet at least. Jax was determined to make it their place eventually. So it would become a place where the two of them could just relax and escape from everyone else.  
Hopefully, that is.

By the time Jax had dragged Miles to the field, their food had cooked down to room temperature. Miles, for some reason, was reluctant to go with Jax. But Jax made him. Jax sat down on the grass with his good, placing his drink on one side of him and pat the ground on the other side to signal to Miles that he should sit down. Miles did sit down and both of them started to eat. For the most part, they ate in silence besides the small jokes here and there.  
When they were finished eating, Mile's had layed his head on Jax's lap. I'm a friendship kind of way. Jax didn't do anything about it and didn't even care move his heads so they were in Mile's hair, even though he wanted to.

"You know... Jax, you're really the best friend I've ever had. You don't look at me and see my disease, and I can tell it's not fake."

Jax smiled widely down at Mile's before replying. "That's good to know."

Miles shrugged and looked away from Jax's face. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... Thank you. A lot. It means more than you'd think."

"Your welcome. You're lucky to be friends with me, you know."

"I know. I'm extremely lucky. I think that's why..." when Miles paused, he looked back at Jax. "That's why I love you"

At that moment, Jax stopped breathing. He didn't even notice when Miles brought his face down and kissed him. Once Jax snapped out of it, he put a hand behind Mile's head and kissed back. Miles pulled away first, keeping his head close enough so their foreheads and noses where still touching.

"What about Sasha?" Miles whispered.  
Jax scoffed and pecked Miles before saying, "Don't talk about him right now. I already feel bad enough."

Miles said nothing in response and kissed Jax again. They stayed like that until Miles phone dinged.  
Miles groaned, got off Jax, and pulled his phone from his pocket. He read the text, types a reply and looked at Jax.

"My mom's worried about me. She and Dad want me home," Miles said, leaning foreward to kiss Jax once more.

Jax sighed and got up, grabbed their trash and grabbed Miles's hand. Jax walked Miles to his car, and held his hand the whole ride to Miles's house.  
When Jax parked outside of Mile's house, he let go of the said man's hand. They shared a mutual goodbye and Miles went into his house.

As Jax pulled out of the driveway, he knew that they would need to talk at some point, that he needed to somehow break it off with Sasha, and that they could potentially be okay in the future.


End file.
